Need you now
by Rafaperez
Summary: Avengers 4 AU. Tony watches Pepper sleeping, before leaving.


**Author:** MoiraShipper

 **Summary:** Avengers 4 AU. Tony watches Pepper sleeping, before leaving.

 **I hope you enjoy. Leave reviews telling if you liked or not, it helps the author.**

 **Need you now**

 _And all of the nights and all of the days_

 _We're watching them fading away_

 _And oh what a life when you're rolling the dice_

 _When I'm gambling all of the time_

 _But I don't need your love_

 _I just need you talking next to me when I wake up, wake up_

 **Need you now-Dean Lewis**

Earth was still in a chaos after Thanos's attack, thousand of people disappeared, including SHIELD's agents, and Tony, still in shock with Peter's death, that even if he had denied to himself in the begin, had been like a son to him, a son he had put in that dangerous situation, he was now working with the original Avengers that had survived to reverse that situation and defeat Thanos.

But in that morning, three days after his troubled return to Earth, all Tony wanted was to have some time with Pepper, who was still shaken with what had happened days ago. He turned to the side, in their bed, seeing that Pepper was having a peaceful sleep, looking calmer for the first time in days and a small smile appeared on his tired face. Pepper, the light of his life, the woman he loved and was engaged to.

He hugged her from behind, bringing her slender form toward his chest and he brushed her orange hair away from her face with one hand, while he lowered the other under the sheet, finding her belly, still flat. Because she was two months pregnant.

"My love..." Tony whispered, touched, his big hand evolving her belly gently, covering her and, even though it was still early to feel the baby kick, he knew it was there, inside Pepper's lovely belly.

Tony never imagined becoming a father, manly because of his troubled relationship with his own father, but something in Pepper had changed it in him, made him become someone better, have a happier life and care about other people, he would give his life for Pepper how many times it could be necessary and now, although being nervous, he was anxious too to meet their son, teach him things, love him and that was why he was determinate more than ever to defeat Thanos, so that baby could grow up in a better world.

"Hum... Tony?" Pepper murmured sleepy, her eyes opening slowly.

Tony started distributing kissed on her naked shoulder, making her feel hot and her skin flush and the woman turned to her fiance, her heart melting at the feeling of his hand resting over her belly and at the way he was looking at her, full of love.

The idea of something happening to him when he left to that mission again was unbearable, but she was trying to keep her faith that everything would be alright, that Tony would be back to her arms and then, to the altar, that they'd raise their baby together, in a safer world, she need to be strong for Tony and the baby, she was strong.

"I love you, my love..." He whispered hoarsely, rising his lips to her neck and then, staring at her blue eyes that shone, darkened by her desire and Pepper wrapped his neck with her arms, parting her lips:

"I love you too, Tony, so much..."

And their lips met in a long kiss while Tony rested a hand beside her head to support his weight and not crush her and the other started caressing her body, rising from her belly, toward her breasts, feeling them, his desire for her growing.

Pepper felt she'd go crazy with his touches, her body now more sensitive and she caressed the hair of his nape, lowering the other to his back, feeling his battle scars and massaging him while her tongue met his, the kiss becoming more intense. His fingers was teasing her, making her skin flush and the woman bent a knee, brushing below his abdomen, feeling him react.

"I need you now, love..." Tony whispered in her ear when they broke the kiss, his hand going to her waist and caressing her, resting his forehead against hers, staring at her beautiful eyes, as darker as his now with desire and she played with his hair, feeling the same and she said, before kissing him:

"You have me Tony. Forever."


End file.
